


Türchen 16 - Machtwechsel

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [16]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Zwei Momentaufnahmen. So vieles ähnelt sich. Und trotzdem ist alles anders.
Relationships: Clemens Fritz/Per Mertesacker
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Türchen 16 - Machtwechsel

**Author's Note:**

> Fußball kann echt grausam sein. Da wirste innerhalb weniger Tage zwei Mal dazu gezwungen, dir den Grottenkick deiner Mannschaft reinzuziehen. Furchtbar... :D

Das Gelb ist grell, es blendet fast schon. Aber selbst in einem dezenteren Farbton wäre es auffällig - selbst in einer dezenteren Farbe würde es Pers Aufmerksamkeit komplett auf sich ziehen.

Ein Räuspern, direkt hinter ihm. Dann legen sich Arme um seine Hüfte. "Steht dir."

Per lehnt sich ein kleines bisschen nach hinten, gegen den Mann hinter ihm. Den Blick wendet er trotzdem nicht ab, von diesem neongelben Stück Stoff, das so banal ist und doch so viel Bedeutung hat.

"Ich weiß nicht so recht." Ob Per damit das Aussehen der Binde oder doch die Funktion meint, weiß er nicht so genau. Beides, irgendwie. Oder doch hauptsächlich die Funktion.

Clemens versteht. Clemens versteht, noch bevor er selbst versteht. "Du wirst 'n guter Kapitän. Hast dich bis jetzt ja auch nich' dumm angestellt, wenn du das Ding an hattest."

Per legt seine Hände über die von Clemens, er schüttelt den Kopf leicht. "Das is' was anderes. Bisher hatte der Lutscher die Hauptverantwortung. Wenn ich das Teil an hatte, dann hatte ich nich' die komplette Verantwortung. Nur für die Zeit, in der er nich' da war halt. Nur für die Zeit auf dem Platz."

"Und weiter? Klar ist das jetzt neu. Aber die haben dich nich' grundlos zum Kapitän ernannt. Du bist der Richtige." Clemens klingt überzeugt, so durch und durch überzeugt und Per muss grinsen. Wahrscheinlich könnte Clemens ihm im Brustton der Überzeugung erzählen, dass er, Per, einer der kleinsten Spieler in der Mannschaft ist, wenn er wollte.

Oder vielleicht meint er es tatsächlich so. Vielleicht will er zwar schon seinen Freund beruhigen, vielleicht steckt aber auch noch mehr dahinter - nämlich ehrliches Vertrauen.

Per seufzt. "Weiß gar nicht, warum ich da so 'n Trara mach'. Is' ja nur 'n weiterer Schritt - es kommt ja nicht aus dem Nichts. Aber..."

"Es ist ein großer Schritt." Ohne Zögern vervollständigt Clemens seinen Satz und -

Das hilft ihm tatsächlich mehr als sein gutes Zureden vorher. Was die Vernunft sagt, weiß er selbst, aber dass Clemens ihm zustimmt, dass es angebracht ist, nervös zu sein... Das ist genau das, was er jetzt braucht.

Endlich wendet Per den Blick vom Spiegel ab. Er dreht sich um, schlingt die Arme um Clemens und zieht ihn an sich.

Ihn zu küssen fühlt sich auch als Kapitän noch gut an.

~*~*~

Das Gelb ist grell, es blendet fast schon. Aber selbst in einer dezenteren Farbe wäre es auffällig - selbst in einer dezenteren Farbe würde es Pers Aufmerksamkeit komplett auf sich ziehen.

Er räuspert sich. Dann legt er seine Arme um die Hüfte des Mannes vor ihm. "Steht dir."

Clemens schnaubt. "Ey, wenn du mir jetzt die gleiche Rede hältst wie ich dir vor 'nem Monat..."

"Ungefähr zwei Monate.", verbessert Per ihn umgehend. Im Spiegel sieht er, wie Clemens die Augen verdreht und ihn vermutlich innerlich einen Korinthenkacker heißt.

Doch er vertieft das Thema nicht. Stattdessen seufzt Clemens. "Hätte nich' gedacht, dass es so schnell geht..."

"Mh..." So schnell... Ja, plötzlich war es da, das Angebot von Arsenal. Und - Per liebt Bremen, tut er wirklich. Sowohl die Stadt als auch der Verein sind ihm ans Herz gewachsen. Gut, dass zu beidem Clemens, sein Freund, dazu gehört, trägt natürlich seinen Teil dazu bei, aber auch so fühlt er sich hier wahnsinnig wohl.

Und trotzdem konnte er dieses Angebot nicht ausschlagen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht nein sagen zu einem der größten Vereine in England, zur Premier League, zur Champions League.

Zum Abschied von Clemens.

So schnell... Meint Clemens wirklich die Zeit, die vergangen ist, seit sie hier standen und Per derjenige war, der die Binde am Arm hatte? Oder spricht er über ihre Beziehung?

Von "so schnell" kann man in diesem Fall nicht reden, zumindest theoretisch. Ging ja doch eine Weile lang mit ihnen. Bald fünf Jahre, das ist nun wirklich nicht "schnell". Aber verdammt, es fühlt sich nicht lange an, erst recht nicht jetzt, wo sie so kurz vor ihrem Ende stehen.

Vor ihrem Ende.

Per schluckt.

"Du denkst daran, was wir gesagt haben, okay? Dass wir es probieren." Seine Stimme zittert etwas und seine Arme gleich mit. So überzeugt er auch vom Wechsel nach England ist - die Ungewissheit macht ihn ein bisschen fertig. Wieder ein großer Schritt, diesmal ein richtig großer Schritt und verdammt, er hat das Potential, sein komplettes Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen.

Inklusive seiner Beziehung.

Clemens dreht sich in seinen Armen zu ihm um, er blickt zu ihm hoch. In seinem Blick liegt ein Hauch Empörung. "Klar. Ich lass' dich nicht einfach so gehen."

Doch dann verschwindet die Spannung aus seinem Körper und seine Schultern sacken nach unten. "Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es etwas bringt."

Per zieht Clemens an sich, er presst sein Gesicht in seine Haare. (Das kann er in Zukunft nicht mehr einfach so machen. In ein paar Tagen, da liegen zwischen ihnen unzählig viele Kilometer und -)

"Ich auch nicht. Aber..."

Er atmet tief durch. Eine Zukunft ohne Clemens - Clemens aufzugeben, weil sie sich nicht mehr sehen können... Nein. Nein, das geht nicht.

Per lächelt. "Ich glaube an uns."


End file.
